Skunk Calls The Baby Dinos Stupid/Sent to Australia
Momma Dino: Sharptooth! would you look at the eggs and when they hatched you'll be the father. Sharptooth: I'm Sure Would i'm gald to be the Father. Red Claw: That Means I'm Gonna be the Uncle. (the eggs hatch) Momma Dino: Look at them' so cute. Sharptooth: I'm Happy that I'm the Father. Skunk: Oh My God! Those Baby T-Rexes are stupid! (Baby T-Rexs started crying) Sharptooth: Grrrrr!!! Skunk How Dare you Call my Baby Dinos Stupid! Red Claw: We Don't Like your Attitude to My Nephews or Neice! Momma Dino: Yeah You Rude Rip-off! The Red Death: Skunk, How Dare You Call The Baby Dinos Stupid your very very disgraceful! Drago's Bewilderbeast: That's It You Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Until Kingdom Hearts III Comes Out! And Other Thing you have Visitors! Gumball Watterson: I'm Gumball Watterson how you think my Family Feel about you being Mean to Sharptooth's Family!? You Should be grounded until The New Amazing World of Gumball Comes Out! Penny Fitzgerald: I'm Penny Fitzgerald, I Agree with Gumball and also Our Friends dislike your unkindness! Anton: Shame on you, you rip-off to Po the Panda! Idaho: Bully splitter! Bobert: Catalyst of social discontent! Banana Joe: Homewrecker! Sussie: NAMES! NAMES! NAMES! Skunk: Enough of Name Calling Jerks! Spyro: I'm Spyro the Dragon your show shouldn't have premiered September 22, 2007. Elora: I'm Elora the Faun i Agree with Spyro the Dragon your Girlfriend Fox is a rip-off to Me and your suspended from my Class! Toothless: I'm Toothless the Dragon I Just Destroyed Dragon (a.k.a Baboon's Apprentice)! Po: I'm Po the Panda I Just do the Wuxi Finger Hole on Baboon! (a.k.a. your Arch Enemy)! Ash Ketchum: I'm Ketchum Your Worst them Team Rocket! Dawn: I'm Dawn from Pokemon I Agree with Ash Ketchum. ComedyYes HorrorNo: I'm ComedyYes HorrorNo! you've mistreat Baby Dinos very Badly so That Means I Would Build a Time Machine to Go Back to January 22, 2007 to stop your Show and It will Happen on July 1, 2019 on Behalf of America's 243rd Birthday! Gfourtx: I'm Gfourtx I Agree with ComedyYes HorrorNo. Sora: I'm Sora from Kingdom Hearts you should be Grounded Until I Have Show that's Gonna Happen Fall 2019! Ventus: I'm Ventus. Terra: I'm Terra. Aqua: I'm Aqua We Agree with Sora. The Red Death: Now it's time for you to get sent to Australia. Drago's Bewilderbeast: Looks Like I'm Gonna Order the Dragons to Mail them to Australia. (The Dragons put Skunk in the Box) Skunk: No! No! No! No! No! No! I Don't Wanna Go to Australia! Red Death: It doesn't matter, now I'm going to kick this box in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. (Red Death kicks the box) Red Death: Goodbye Skunk! (The box then goes all the way to Australia) Skunk: Why did I get sent to Australia? Momma Dino: Don't Worry about Skunk have some Steak. (Baby Dinos Eat Steak) Sharptooth: Everything's Gonna be Okay. Category:Skunk's grounded Days Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo